you got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes
by from-sabrina
Summary: "I think you want me to be your boyfriend," remarks Austin cockily. "I'd rather stick forks in my eyes, thanks," laughs Ally. " "Well, Sweetheart, there's plenty of forks in the room, so I'd suggest you go find some," smirks Austin, tilting her chin up. /In which there are tampons, Bvlgari, GoGurt, undercover spies, elite parties, and a whole lot of SNAFU. For Chelsea. Oneshot.


**Pairing: Austin/Ally**  
**Prompt: On Twitter, I asked for everyone to just give me random words as prompts. Chelsea (Rauraholic on Twitter, _sprinkleofgold_ on FanFiction), Kirsten (kirstennr5 on Twitter, _stopthisgirl_ on FanFiction), Sam (bookmusicalover on Twitter, _bookworm3_ on FanFiction), and Vanny (VannBoo on Twitter, _TheLavenderHippie_ on FanFiction) answered the call, providing me with roughly 52 prompts/words that I then grouped into four fics that will include/insinuate all those words. This is the first of four (obviously). Also, this is partly inspired by Le Requiem's SNAFU. Parts of that story (mainly just the idea of spies and then also the whole period fiasco) have been adapted to fit this.**  
**Notes: This one is for Chelsea (again, Rauraholic on Twitter and _sprinkleofgold_ here on FanFiction)'s birthday. Also because she's hilarious and beautiful and has brainstormed so many oneshot prompts with me. She more than deserves one dedicated to herself, so here it is.**  
**_Disclaimer_: Lord Disick. No copyright infringement intended. That is all.**

**Copyright 2012 from-sabrina**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON YOUR JOURNEY THROUGH THIS FIC: This is entirely AU. Austin and Ally are probably around 21 in this fic, and they are two of the youngest yet most revered names in epsionage. I thought this would be fun to do this; yes, it's un-canon, but will you shoot my face off for it? I hope not.**

**Here is the list of words I used for this oneshot:**

**gogurt  
****tampon  
****stolen kisses  
****fireplace  
****owen  
****cheerios/cereal  
****blender  
****bagel  
****chelsea  
****achilles heel  
****salad  
****tomato soup  
****dancing  
****airplane flailing  
****paper bag  
****ninjas  
****quantum physics  
****broken windows  
****side doors**

**I REPEAT: THIS IS ENTIRELY AU. ALL OF IT.**

**P.S. I really do suggest that you read all of that Author's Note up there^^ Also, there will be some epsionage/CIA-like talk in this; most of isn't important (names and such, etc.) and if you really want to know what it is, Google is everybody's best friend :)**

* * *

"Ally, hon, you're gonna have to brush up on your ballroom-dancing skills," says Trish, dropping a file onto the petite brunette's desk.

"What?" Ally lifts her head up from the debrief of her latest mission. "Is this a new mission Langley sent to me?"

"To you? No, you should be saying 'to _us_'." Austin Moon strolls into her office casually, waving a file in the air that's identical to hers. Right behind him is Dez Fischer, eyes focused on his tablet behind a pair of Clark-Kent-esque glasses.

Ally smiles grudgingly. "You again, Blondie?"

He nods then hops onto her desk, pushing his face disconcertingly close to hers. "Me again, Sweetheart," he breathes out.

She reminds herself not to get flustered, because Austin Moon has a reputation around the agency for being a flirt. "If the mission involves you stripping down to truck boxers, I'm sure we'll have it done in no time." Thankfully, she's got a bit of a reputation herself, and it's of being a smart-ass.

He groans and glares at her, the mention of their last mission together instantly turning his grin sour. So yes, he had to strip down to his boxers; the security at their last target's house were really intent on doing their job right. "Hey, that's not fair! They didn't make you strip down," he grumbles. Then his eyes glint and he says, "Though I wouldn't have minded if they did."

She laughs, pushing him off her desk. "Yeah, okay, I'm sure you wouldn't have minded if I stripped down. Me and every other female in the agency."

Something flashes in his eyes, but before she can read what is, it's gone and he's back to professional-with-a-lot-of-flirting mode. "Anyways, it's another snatch and grab mission," he says, flipping through his file.

"Owen Magnum, a quantum physicist who works for the government," says Dez, speaking up suddenly. "The CIA suspects him of selling secrets, so as soon as suspicions arose, they sent for us to find and seize any evidence of that." Glancing over at Trish, he smirks. "Guess we'll be running point together again. Who knows, maybe we'll even get to doing something else."

She blushes, then starts to shove him out the door. "Leave leave _leave_!" she exclaims, and chuckling, the ginger does as he's told, grabbing Austin on his way out.

As soon as the guys have left, Ally turns wide eyes of surprise on her bushy-haired best friend. "Trish! Do you and Dez have a... _thing_ going on?!"

Trish looks ashamed for a second, then nods slowly. "It was on our last mission together and it just happened!" she explains hurriedly. "It was an easy mission that you and Austin were on, so we slacked a little and talked. We were just joking around one second, and the next, we were making out against the wall of Command Central. Ugh, I can't believe I—"

"Trish, that's great!" exclaims Ally. "There's no need to be embarrassed; I always knew Dez had a thing for you! And he's a decent guy, too," she adds on.

"He's a dork," says Trish fondly. "But an adorable one," she admits.

Ally laughs delightedly. "This is so great! I can't believe my best friend and Asshole Austin's best friend like each other!"

Trish shrugs affably. "Like, maybe. Attracted, definitely." Everything's quiet for a second before she continues with, "Y'know, you're going to have to deal with Austin a lot more after this."

Ally's head snaps up at that, and the look on her face is one of horror. "What?" she squawks.

Trish nods amusedly. "Yeah, I heard that if this mission goes well, we'll officially be Team A&A."

Ally's jaw drops as her best friend makes a move to leave. "Trish! You can't just leave me with a bombshell like that!"

"Can't hear you, sorry!"

Ally growls to herself. She knows that Trish only left because she didn't want to deal with her own complaints against the idea of Team A&A. Why did we have to work so well together? she moans to herself.

Austin and herself have only been on five or six missions together, but they've all succeeded and come home with the highest praise. Trish and Dez, who always run point (read: manage and backup the mission) on their missions (Trish and Ally had been paired up as one techie and one field agent all the way in the beginning, likewise with Dez and Austin) have also recieved praise on a job excellently done.

And unfortunately, that means that the teamless Austin and Ally might just have to combine their techies and themselves into Team A&A.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are on a CIA jet, quickly making their way to Monte Carlo. Trish and Dez are huddled over rolls of plans and bundles of gadgets, talking quietly while Austin and Ally are murmuring amongst themselves.

"So, I guess I know why they chose us for the mission now," sighs Ally.

"Yeah, one, because we're fucking _fabulous_, and two, because of our background." Austin draws a deep sigh at the second reason. He and Ally both came from families of the elite, but had escaped in order to make a name for themselves. However, they had spent 17 years in the world of Ferragamos and Ferraris, which made them perfect for the mission. Owen Magnum is rich. Filthy rich, in fact, so when his daughter turned 21, he decided to throw her a party in Monte Carlo. Obviously, only the elite would be invited, so say hello to Austin Moon and Ally Dawson.

"Who are we undercover as?" asks Ally abruptly.

Trish raises her head at that and replies, "Yourselves. Your original selves." And then she's back to working with Dez.

"It's been a while since I've been a Dawson," says Ally quietly.

Austin catches her eye and agrees soundlessly. Upon entering the agency, Austin Moon of the Moon elite family had transformed into Austin Lynch of the CIA, and Ally Dawson of the Dawson elite family had transformed into Ally Marano of the CIA. The transformation had been quick, honestly, but not easy.

Dez senses the heavy feeling in the air and decides to direct the conversation to what he does best: plan and work. "Alright, so Austin and Ally will make their way to the party as themselves," he starts off. "Talk and laugh and drink or whatever; act normal. Halfway through, Arianna— that's Owen's daughter, by the way— will invite all her friends onto her dad's private plane, and you'll take off to London, presumably where the party continues."

"That doesn't matter, though," continues Trish, "because once you're on the plane, you'll find Owen's private office, where he keeps all his secrets so that they can stay in the air on his plane, impossible to steal. However, since you'll be there for the party, you can find his office, take whatever evidence there is, then continue on with the party in order to keep up your cover. If you find nothing, then you're going to have to continue on with the party, anyways."

Austin and Ally nod robotically; they've gone over the misssion plan three times already. "What are we equipped with?" asks Austin, eyes glinting in excitement at the prospect of new technology.

Dez grins proudly and retrieved a well-reinforced briefcase from under his seat. Opening it, he takes one pair of earrings out and hands them to Ally. "We're about half and hour from landing in Monte Carlo, so when you go change, put these on."

Ally inspect the earrings curiously. "What do they do?"

"It's a comms unit with a GPS tracker built in. Every bit of noise around you will get picked up, so Austin, please calm down with the sex talk, 'kay?" says Trish, raising an eyebrow like _seriously, dude_. Austin grins in understanding, and motions for her to continue on. Rolling her eyes, she complies and hands Austin a Rolex. "Same function as Ally's, except you'll have to get your own comms unit," she explains. "Your clothes have all been modified to fit the standard evening wear holsters and straps. Plus, Ally's dresses and Austin's suit have a built-in parachute just in case something happens on the plane. Ally, you'll have a thigh strap for your emergency knives and darts and such. Otherwise, your favorite gun should fit in your clutch." Trish winks and draws out a little gun, perfect for Ally's equally as little hands. The gun's design is a sheet of music, perfect for her.

Ally smiles happily at the sight of her gun; Dez had fixed it after she broke the butt of it slamming it down on her assailants' heads, but she hasn't been able to get it back until now. She feels much safer with it slipped into her clutch.

"What about me?" asks Austin, and his tone is almost that of a petulant child. All the gadgets are, after all, his favorite part of the job (after the actual job and being around his friends).

At this, Dez breaks into a wide smile and retrieves a shiny black gun from the briefcase. "Newly modeled and refitted; I think it's going to be your favorite."

Austin reaches for it and weighs it in his hands, then smiles. "This is perfect, Dez! Thanks!"

And while the boys to their _what-up_ thing, Trish's tablet receives a message. Quickly, she scans it; it's from HQ. Her eyebrows shoot up, and then a worried look crosses her face. "Guys, I have bad news."

Dez and Austin pause in the middle of fetching him and Ally's outfits for the night. Dez cocks an eyebrow, asking, "What is it?"

"_Apparently_, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are supposed to be attending a charity event tonight," says Trish pointedly, giving the pair a disapproving look. "So, they can't be at the party at the same time."

Austin and Ally look guiltily towards each other. "Oops, forgot about that," they utter in unison.

Dez runs a hand through his hair agitatedly; how else were they supposed to get into the party? Suddenly, his eyes land on the closet in the corner of the jet, and his eyes light up. "This can be solved," he says determinedly. Wrenching the doors of the closet open, he grabs a plastic bag marked "Emergency Undercovers" overflowing with boxes.

Trish grins. "Of course! Here, you two can use the hair dye and colored contacts in this bag to disguise yourselves, then sneak into the party!"

Austin shrugs at Ally, who does the same and reaches for the bag in Dez's hands. "Alright, then," sighs Ally. "How's this for a cover ID: I'm Ally Garne from the Garne elite family, and Austin can be Austin Prescott from the Prescott elite family." The two families are actual elite familes who are close friends to the Dawson family, and Ally figures that if they ever find out she and Austin pretended to be one of them for a while, they won't mind.

Austin, however, wrinkles his nose. "One of the Garne sisters really hates me."

Ally raises an eyebrow. "Izzy? Oh, she complained about you all the time. Since I didn't know you well back then, I thought she was being overdramatic. Only now do I see how right she was."

Austin smirks. "Did she tell you about how hot she thought I was, because then what I just heard was you admitting to agreeing that I'm hot."

Ally opens her mouth to reply hotly, but Trish cuts her off before she can even start. "Hey! Plenty of time for sexual tension later," says Trish, starting to push Ally towards the bathroom. "For now, I'm going to help Ally get ready, and Dez, you can help Austin. Don't break anything!" She adds on, referencing Dez's awful eyesight and just how blind-as-a-fucking-bat he is without his glasses.

She hears no reply and that worries her for a second, but then Dez replies, "How about you give me a good luck kiss to make sure I don't break anything?"

And then she slams the bathroom door in his laughing face.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ally is dressed in a Peter Pan collared sleeveless midnight blue cocktail dress. It's short and relatively tight, but it fits the occasion and Ally's svelte figure well. Her makeup is done smokily with a bright red lipstick, and the music note earrings Dez gave her are fastened securely. Her hair is straightened but the front sections are pinned back with tranquilizer-tipped bobby pins. And it's temporarily dyed auburn.

She steps out of the bathroom with Trish at her heels. The guys are nowhere to be found, and she's reminded of another thing she doesn't like about Austin Moon: his tardiness.

But then the door from the pilot's cabin opens and he steps in, and for a second, she's glad he took those extra few seconds getting ready because he looks achingly handsome in his classic-cut black suit. "Hi," he says boyishly, smiling almost shyly at her. Then his eyes run up and down her body and his smile turns into a smirk. "Thank you, whoever picked this outfit," he says lowly, letting a whistle escape from between his teeth.

The brief flash of affection she held for him is gone as fast as it came, and Ally glares at him. "Eyes up here, Blondie." She almost growls it out.

"Always, Sweetheart," he replies smoothly, meeting her gaze levelly. His eyes smoulder at her, and she shrinks back a bit from the intensity of it. Then she remembers that no one will ever intimidate her again like the strict, unwritten rules of the higher society that she used to live in, and her back straightens, her eyes turn to steel, and she stares him down.

There's something about Austin Moon that infuriates her. Maybe it's the arrogant way he walks, maybe it's the cocky attitude he shows, maybe it's because she knew him faintly before the agency (and she doesn't want to see anybody from her old life any more than she needs to), maybe it's how real, sincere, sweet, and charming he really can be if he tries.

But it's probably because she's liked him since her second year of training at the agency. That's a whole two years to get rid of a stupid crush, but at this point, she knows she's already way in over her head.

And that terrifies her.

"Hey." Suddenly, he's right in front of her, too close for comfort. Some of his temporarily-dyed black hair sweeps over his eyes and she's unable to tell what he's really thinking (eyes are the windows to the soul and all that) when he says softly, "All things aside... You really do look beautiful."

Her breath catches and she knows he heard it because there's a hint of a smirk of his face, and internally she curses herself for reacting so easily. Pull yourself together! "Thanks, and you look adequately dressed for the mission as well," she replies stiffly, stepping away from him.

His eyes flash, lightning fast, with something she can't make out again, then the easy smirk returns to his face. "I think you meant that I look hot."

Dez enters at that moment, saving them from any further discussion, and says, "We're landing in ten minutes. Ally, you should probably put on your shoes and contacts. Oh, and can you help Austin with his?"

"Sure," she grits out, slipping on black five-inch Mary Jane heels. Suddenly she can look Austin in the eye without tilting her head up, and she curses whoever invented heels because now his gaze burns just that much harder on her.

"Here," Trish shoves a contact lens case brusquely into Ally's hands, and she thanks her friend in her head for snapping her out her staredown with Austin.

"I guess I'll have blue eyes today," says Ally, still a little flustered as she fishes out the contacts and blinks them into her eyes**(1)**.

"Um, can you help me?" mumbles Austin, shoving his green contacts at her and sitting down on one of the leather couches in the jet.

Ally leans towards him and gently inserts the contacts into his eyes; their proximity sets her heart thumping wildly. "Ahem. There." She steps back, clearing her throat awkwardly.

Trish, upon entering back, whistles. "The amount of sexual tension in here is truly ridiculous," she remarks, handing Ally her clutch and thigh strap filled with knives and tranquilizer darts. "We're landing in five minutes, so don't start making out!" she adds on, smirking and ignoring Ally's outraged protests.

* * *

A sleek limo pulls up to the curb. First, expensive Italian leather shoes touch the pavement, followed by the figure of Austin Moon. He stands back a bit, then takes the hand that Ally reaches out for him, bowing deeply from the waist to kiss it. Smoothly, he leads her out and they walk with her hand resting lightly in his crooked elbow.

They're really just putting on a show for the bodyguards at the entrance to the party, acting how they would expect two elite brats to. "Ally Garne," says Ally as she reaches the guard. He checks for her name on the list while the other one eyes her up and down. Ally doesn't notice it, but Austin's eyes flash dangerously at the guard and he backs down respectfully.

"I don't see your name on the list," says the other guard.

Ally rolls her eyes, completely in character. "Oh, jesus. I swear, the help just gets worse and worse each year." Impatiently, she grabs the clipboard out of the guard's hands and scans it quickly, pretending to look for her name when really she's checking to make sure no one from the Garne or Prescott families is actually there. Thankfully, they aren't, and Ally feels her anxiety ebb away a bit.

"Well?" grunts the guard that was checking her out, and Ally lets out an irritated sigh.

"I can't believe Ari didn't put me on the list! For chrissake, I bought her Bvlgari! She loves Bvlgari, you know?"

The guards look a little overwhelmed. "Uh, I'm sure this miss is a very good friend of Arianna's; let's just let her go through?" suggests one guard and the other one shrugs and nods.

Huffily, Ally pushes her way through and waits behind them, tapping her foot impatiently. "_What_? How am I supposed to make my grand entrance without some eye candy?" she says when the guards look at her expectantly.

"Oh, of course. Name?" asks one guard.

"Austin Prescott, but I'm probably not on there. I'm Ari's ex-boyfriend, but she couldn't not invite me and I couldn't not come because our families are close... you know how it is." Austin's tone is friendly, and it prompts the guard to snort and wave him through,

"Women."

Austin gives him a cordial two-finger salute and turns around, Ally latching onto his arm once again. "Good performance," he whispers.

"Mm, well you didn't do so badly yourself," admits Ally grudgingly.

They're quiet as they stop in front of the doors to the main party room. "It's scary how easy it is to slip back into elite mode, isn't it?" says Austin quietly, voicing what Ally had been thinking.

She nods solemnly and turns to him with something like vulnerability in her eyes. "Ready to dive back into high society?" Her tone is joking, but he can see her hands shaking slightly, so he grabs one and squeezes tight.

"We'll get through it." And then he pushes open the door, they plaster on smiles, and they're back to what they did for 17 years.

"Ari!" trills Ally, throwing her arms around the other brunette.

"Hey babe!" Arianna grins at her, but Ally can tell that she doesn't remember who she is.

Austin knows this, so he cuts in smoothly with, "Ally Garne, don't tell me you left your gift in the limo." Arianna's eyes sharpen in recognition at the name Garne and she relaxes.

Ally flaps her hand at Austin breezily. "I have it, don't worry. It's Bvlgari," she tells Arinna.

"Thanks," Arianna smiles graciously, "Now, who's this?" Her eyes lock on Austin, who smiles blandly back.

Ally lets out a giggle and leans into his chest. "This is my boyfriend, Austin Prescott."

"Oh," Arianna is clearly disappointed. "Well, the wet bar is fully stocked, look around, find everyone, and have fun!" she says brightly, leaving them.

As soon as she's gone, Austin raises his eyebrows at Ally. "'My _boyfriend_, Austin Prescott'?"

"What?" Ally shrugs. "I had to come up with something."

"Yeah, but you could have said I was just a friend. I think you want me to be your boyfriend," remarks Austin cockily.

"I'd rather stick forks in my eyes, thanks," laughs Ally, keeping up the appearance of chatting happily with her boyfriend.

"Well, Sweetheart, there's plenty of forks in the room, so I'd suggest you go find some," smirks Austin, tilting her chin up. "Because by the end of the night, we really are going to be boyfriend-and-girlfriend."

She's stunned at his brash promise, but that doesn't stop her from flinging his hand off her chin and asking, "You realize you're digging your own grave right now, right?"

He shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "As long as I get you, I don't care."

She refuses to let this fluster her any further, so she quickly steers the conversation away from that dangerous subject. "I have to pee," she says quickly.

He rolls his eyes, knowing that she's avoiding the subject. However, he lets it slide for now, and motions for her to go on. As she gracefully makes her way to the bathroom, he notices several guys' eyes traveling up and down her body, and his eyes narrow, fists clenching in his pockets.

Damn that dress and those heels. The dress wasn't cleavage-bearing or cut-out and bare-backed like several other of the ladies' dresses, but its sexy-yet-sophisticated-and-all-around-temptingly-seductive aesthetic made it and her 100 times more appealing. Added with those heels, and damn, Austin would be lying if he said he wasn't affected.

Why does his partner have to be so good-looking?

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Austin is thouroughly frustrated from declining girls' invitations ("No, I would _not_ like to go somewhere private with you", "Sorry, I already have a girlfriend", "No offense, but all the guys say you step on their toes, so for the sake of my shoes, please find someone else to dance with") and there's irritation pulsing through his veins as he shoves his way through the crowd to get to a hallway.

Finally, after several "Fuck you"s and "Get out of the way"s (he really _is_ pissed), he reaches the hallway and walks down it. The relative silence is soothing and welcomed to his pounding head. Soon, he reaches the bathroom and raps sharply against the door. "Ally? What the fuck is taking so long?"

Inside the bathroom, Ally rolls her eyes. If they were in any other situation, she would have remarked (read: made fun of) on his prickliness, but right now she's in a tough enough spot without having Austin banter with her. "I'm on my period," she grits out.

On the other side of the door, Austin's eyebrows shoot up and his face turns slightly green. "Um... okay. So, should I leave you to do your... thing?"

Ally asks God why she was stuck with such a dunce for a partner, then says, "No, you idiot! I don't have any pads with me, so you have to go buy some from the nearest convenience store, okay!?"

His eyes bulge and he almost chokes. "_W-What_?"

"You heard me, now hurry up!"

"But Ally!—"

"I have my favorite gun pointed at where I think your crotch is and I'm sure these bullets go through doors. Plus, I'm a woman on my period. That should be enough incentive for you to do whatever I tell you to. Now GO!"

* * *

In order not to attract unneeded attention, Austin exits the party from a side door and makes his way to his car. Hopping in and starting the engine then heading towards the "nearest convenience store", he scoffs at the ability of the security guards, who hadn't noticed a single thing. He wasn't even trying to be discreet.

All the preening stops as soon as he turns off the engine and stares up at the large CVS sign mounted on top of the store. Gulping, he hops out, locks his car, makes his way as slowly as he can to the entrance, then remembers Ally's threats and quickly enters the store.

Immediately, ads for blenders and Cheerios attack his eyes. Growing up in an elite family, Austin had never found the need to enter CVS, and he stands out now like a sore thumb in his expensive suit amidst the fake LED fireplace displays and stacks of paper bags.

The teenage girl on the job is making her way towards him, eyes gleaming at the sight of such a handsome young man. "Hi, can I help you?" she almost purrs. His eyes drop to her nametag and read, Victoria, but she smiles satisfactorily, thinking that he was looking at her chest.

He smirks and thinks, Sorry to disappoint you with what I'm about to say. Then he grimaces, actually remembering what he was about to say. "Can you... point me in the direction of the female hygiene products?"

* * *

A short 30-second walk with a suddenly unenthused Victoria brings him to the correct aisle, and his eyes widen spectacularly at the copious amounts of pads and tampons flooding his vision. There's Always pads, Playtex tampons, Kotex tampons and pads, Chelsea pads, and so many more. In addition to different brands, there's also different features and styles like "Night Time Extra-Long!" and "Super-Absorbent and Light— Now with Wings!"

The whole aisle confuses him to no end— wings? Like flying wings? And what the fuck is with all the "Best Protection!" promises? Are pads also considered the equivalent of Kevlar vests now? Shaking his head, Austin decides to just close his eyes and point in the direction of a pack of pads. Opening his eyes, he grabs the pack of Chelsea-brand pads and muses over the "Take a walk. Rub your temples. Do anything with Chelsea pads!" slogan, as well as the pastel packaging and the listing of its features— winged, ultra-absorbent, super-strong, and phenomonally comfortable. He shrugs, wallking to the register and waiting for Victoria to ring it in. Chelsea pads seem as good as any, so why not?

* * *

Austin returns to the party and breaks a window to get back in undisturbed. He's certain Owen will chalk it up to too many drunk people, and not an undercover operative breaking back in.

He knocks on the door of the bathroom, then unceremoniously opens the door a crack and throws the bag of pads in.

"Praise Jesus," mutters Ally. She'd been sitting there on the toilet for the past half hour.

"You're welcome!" Austin calls through the door. "And hurry up, people are going to get suspicious if we don't get out and dance at least once!" No matter what the occasion, elite parties always have time set for ballroom dancing, and Ari's party is no different.

Ally rolls her eyes and opens the door. "Relax, I'm done. And I'm changed into my ballroom dancing dress, so I'm ready when you are." She shoves the bag of pads into his chest. "Also, can you go put these in the car? I don't want to just throw them away," she explains breezily.

His eyes narrows and he grunts. "Fine. But jesus fucking christ, I'm _never_ having daughters."

* * *

When Austin returns to the party, he finds a guy talking to Ally, his arm casually pushed up against the wall, half-boxing her in. His eyes flash and he strides quickly to where they're standing. "Mind if I borrow her?" he asks casually, and the guy has no choice but to leave, throwing Austin a glare as he walks away. Quickly, Austin grabs Ally's hand and leads her to the dance floor where the previous club beat has died down to a tango.

They move across the dance floor fluidly**(2)**, Ally's white dress flowing beautifully. "So what, were you jealous?" she teases.

He smirks, bracing his feet against the floor as she fan kicks over his knee. "I guess," he replies when she returns to his arms and their feet keep moving in a complicated pattern. "I mean, wouldn't you get jealous seeing some other person flirting with your other- gorgeous- half?" He grins and for a moment she almost believes him, but then the mischievous twinkle enters his eyes and she lets out a laugh. It's only slightly forced.

"Mmhm, keep talking, Blondie," she says, spinning out and then back to him. "But you should know that flattery won't get you anywhere."

He smirks again, preparing for their spectacular ending sequence. "Flattery may not get me anywhere, and obviously neither have charm, looks, or money. At least, not with you." The spotlight shines down on them as they turn and lift and twist and kick and then suddenly they're done and they're pressed up against each other. "Tell me, Ally Dawson," he whispers, knowing that no one can hear them, "What do I have to do to get _anywhere_ with you?"

She's kind of breathless now that the music has died down and he's still holding her tight to his chest, and his words make her even more flustered. "I- um. I think you should let go of me," she says, and her voice is so light and airy she doesn't even recognize it as hers. Damn this boy.

He steps back and laughs, winking at her. "Aw, c'mon Sweetheart. Don't ruin the fun!"

"I'm hungry," she says abruptly, heading for the kitchen, willing her blush down.

Austin's expression instantly turns from teasing to incredulous. "Ally! Are you serious?! You just made me get you female hygiene products and then now this!— They have a fully-stocked refreshments table... okay, I guess we're going to the kitchen," mutters Austin, following his brunette (now auburn-haired) partner. "Is this bipolarity part of the period process..."

When he gets to the kitchen, she's already heating up a bowl of tomato soup. "Where'd you get that?" asks Austin, his mouth watering slightly. Both he and Ally had not had a meal since 24 hours ago, and tomato soup was the best soup anyway.

Ally rolls her eyes. "From the fridge. It's for you," she adds on, ladling some soup out into a bowl and handing it to him.

"Thank you." He accepts the soup gratefully. He's tempted to just chug the whole bowl down, but he sets it down long enough to watch Ally rummage through the fridge and find her coveted GoGurt. "Which do you love more, me or the GoGurt?" he asks suddenly.

She scoffs. "Is that even a question? Of course the GoGurt wins over you." She's glad her normal attitude is back; being so close to Austin really messed with her head.

His tone is offended when he exclaims, "What? But I'm... _me_! And GoGurt's... _GoGurt_."

She laughs, cutting the tip off the tube of GoGurt she's holding in her hands and slurping it. "Please, GoGurt wins over anything**(3),**" she says.

He shakes his head, amused. "So why didn't you just go to the refreshments table?" he asks after finishing his soup.

She gives him a Look. "C'mon, Austin, you've been to thousands of these things. You know that they only serve salad and hors d'ouevres on, like, bagel bites or whatever." As she's talking, he's just staring at her lips, not really listening. There's a smidgen of GoGurt left on the corner of her lip, and it irritates him to no end.

"Ally." He interrupts her harshly.

She blinks, confused. "What?"

"You've got a little..." He motions to her lip and she nods in understanding, swiping at her lip with her tongue to wipe it off. She misses by literally a millimeter, and at this point, Austin's nerves are shot. He doesn't hesitate in grabbing her around her little waist and pulling her to him, slanting his lips over hers.

Her wide eyes are in stark contrast to his closed ones. She blinks frantically a couple times as he draws her closer and kisses her harder, trying to get her to kiss him back. Finally she relents (how could she not, with the things he's doing to her heart and stomach?) and her eyes flutter shut, her slender hands gently petting the soft hair at his nape as she kisses him softly back. It's slow and wonderful, and she gasps at just how fast her heart is thrumming away against her ribcage.

He takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and she's about to retaliate when the door to the kitchen opens and a startled gasp breaks them out of their liplock. Ally blinks at Ari standing in the kitchen, a mouth over her overly-glossed lips.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaims quickly, backing out. "I was just coming in here to grab some water but... please, don't stop for my sake!" With an embarrassed smile, she escapes from the kitchen, and Austin breathes a sigh of relief.

"What?" asks Ally, her hands now lying flat against his chest as he held her to him by the waist.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" he asks. "I heard her footsteps down the hall, and I knew she'd be suspicious if she caught us just loitering in the kitchen, so I improvised. I mean, a supposed couple caught making out in the kitchen isn't exactly suspicious, right?" The sound of her heart breaking is too loud in her ears for her to notice the nervous, angry set to his face.

Her eyes flash hurt for the briefest of moments, then they dull down. "Yeah. You're right." Brusquely, she removes herself from his arms and moves to sit on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

He senses her pulling away from him and drawing back into herself, both figuratively and literally, and it's suddenly too much for him to watch her shrink back to the timid girl he met in the beginning of training. The girl back then was worlds different from who she is now, and he can't bear it anymore. "Wait!" he says desperately.

She raises an eyebrow, "It's not like I'm going anywhere." Her tone is sharp and cold, and that spurs him on even further.

"No, that's not what I meant..." He takes a deep breath. "I— um." His demeanor is shy and boyish, which confuses her. "I— what I meant was—" he tries again. "I didn't kiss you because I had to, for the sake of the mission. I kissed you because I wanted to... and I've been wanting to ever since Paris," he admits, referring to their first mission together, six months ago.

He expects her to smile, maybe clap her hand to her mouth joyfully. Instead, she slaps him, with all the force behind four years of training. Suffice to say, his head whips back and he dimly acknowledges his stinging cheek while he blinks confusedly. He knows that if she wanted to, she could have killed him.

"You. Are. A fucking. Asshole." She punctuates every word with a jab to his chest, and his eyes go back and forth from her finger to her face nervously. "How could you just— we were kissing and you— you basically used me for your job!" she whisper-screeches (there might be white-hot fury lacing through her veins right now, but there was still a job to be done).

He holds his hands up, sensing that the worst of the storm is over and that by now, she's just angry. "Hey!" He grabs ahold of her wrists, stopping the jabbing motion. "I told you, I _wanted_ to kiss you!"

Her eyes blaze with fire. "You said it was for the sake of the mission! And your reasons made sense with Ari's timing, too!"

He shakes his head, exasperated. "I didn't even know Ari was coming down the hallway. You just had a stupid little dab of GoGurt on your lip and ugh..." He runs his hands through his hair agitatedly, further messing up the gelled 'do. "I couldn't stop myself, okay? And when Ari left and you turned to me for an explanation, I just improvised!"

Her tone is softer the next time she asks, "Why? Why wouldn't you want to tell me that you like me?"

Now he looks sheepish and slightly scared. "I— I was embarrassed, okay? You know that I'm a flirt and I'm a tease and you'd never expect me to be in love with someone. Neither would anyone in the agency, and it sounds stupid, but it's hard to go against the status quo, okay? I was stupid for being embarrassed but now—"

"Wait wait wait." Ally holds up a hand to stop his barrage of words. "Did you just say that you love me?"

His eyes widen and he blinks a couple of times, flustered. The ball is in Ally's court now, he knows, and that scares him so, so much. "Uh- I- no- uhm." It's been a long time since he's been frozen and speechless, and Ally's eyes soften.

His lack of words and his sincerity is getting to her and before she can stop it, her chest floods with warmth and she surges forward and kisses him. It's different from their kiss, but it's _so_ much better. There's the sensation of falling as his arms wrap around her tightly, an exhilarated laugh leaving his lips. She knows she's in way over her head, but trekking through the unexplored area of love has never felt safer, _especially_ when he's kissing her like this.

Pulling back, he smiles faintly and rests his forehead on top of hers. "When?" he asks.

She smiles and her eyes glint with a faraway memory. "I don't know. I think it might have been on our first mission. I mean, we'd pretty much grown up together, both at the agency and in our elite lives, so I knew you pretty well. But that first mission... you didn't have to block that civilian from the bullet. But you did, and instead of him getting hit, you did. That was terrifying, y'know? I thought you were going to die... and that's when I realized just how much you meant to me. And that terrified me, so I didn't say anything." Slyly, she asks, "What about you? When did you fall for me?"

He groans and blushes, sending her messages through his eyes (because that's just how well they know each other). _Stop. You know it's embarrassing for me to tell you the answer to that._

_Really?_ She challenges, eyebrows lifting.

_Yes. I know that you know, so can we please move on?_

_You asked first, it only makes sense for me to ask the same question back._

He grunts and drops his eyes to his shoes. "Fine. The first time I realized I was in love with you... It's stupid, okay? When we went on that recon mission in our second year of training, we got to stay on that cruise, remember? And at one of the ports, we went hiking. We were standing in the middle of a field of flowers and you started spinning and you looked so enchanted and I just- I don't know. Something inside of me just clicked, and then the rest is history." He looks up at the end of his explanation and finds Ally's eyes shining at him.

"Thank you," she whispers, staring him straight in the eye. "I never really answered but... I- I think I don't hate you."

His eyes widen and he beams. He knows Ally isn't the type to say, "I love you" (no matter how much she loved her cheesy chick lit), and an "I don't hate you" is her equivalent to that. "Y'know, I don't hate you, either," he replies, drawing her close and kissing the side of her head. The moment is perfect and they both wish they could stay like that forever, but outside the party is still going on and they _are_ on a mission.

"We should go, right?" says Ally after a bit.

Austin sighs and nods. "Yeah. But when we get back from this mission... Let me take you out on a date. A real date." His grin is genuine and promising, and it's absolutely glorious when she slips her little hand in his large one.

* * *

They come out of the kitchen hand-in-hand, and anyone who sees them would swear they're glowing. Ari makes an announcement about getting on the plane, which is in the adjacent hangar, and that snaps Austin and Ally back into focus. There was a job to get done. Quickly, they turn on their comms units and Trish and Dez's arguing voices flood their ears.

"Lover's quarrel?" remarks Ally dryly.

In Command Central (the plane in which they flew in- Command Central, for the most part, is also their getaway vehicle), Trish and Dez stop their arguing to blink owlishly at speakers.

"Hello?" Ally's voice comes through.

"Uh, yeah! We're here, don't worry. Dez was just being an _idiot_," assures Trish, glaring at the ginger and daring him to say anything against her words. He holds up his hands in surrender; Trish scares him.

"Okay, well we're about to get on the plane. From here on out, the real mission has officially started," says Austin. He grins, "I've always wanted to say that!"

Ally furrows her brow. "Why? It's not a famous 'spy' quote."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Shut up."

"I'm glad you two can still banter after hooking up," says Dez casually, and Austin and Ally have to refrain from jumping in surprise (that wouldn't exactly look normal).

"_How did you know?_" Ally whisper-squawks as she and Austin make their way to the hangar.

Trish snorts. "Hon, you forget that I'm your best friend. I see all." There's a beat of silence, then, "Your earrings and Austin's watch still have the hearing part of the device turned on, duh!"

"Oops..." Austin and Ally look at each other guiltily.

"Yeah, Ally, this one is a keeper. I mean, he went out and bought pads for you!" exclaims Trish.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Austin resists the urge to shudder and boards the plane. "Oh, jeez," he mutters, and Ally nods dumbly. Most of the members of the party are already there, dancing and grinding against each other on the giant dance floor in the middle of the jet. The noise is deafening, even from the hallway where he and Ally entered.

"You guys, you're not going to be able to hear us until we can slip away from the party," says Ally.

On the jet, Trish frowns. Being unable to communicate in the field is one of the worst situations that can happen, and she isn't pleased about having to do so. "Fine," she says, sighing. "But get away as soon as you can!"

"Believe me, we'll try," mutters Austin, weaving through the gyrating bodies while keeping a tight grip on Ally's wrist. He really wasn't looking forward to having drunk guys try and grope his girlfriend (girlfriend, _wow_, that has a nice ring to it) while they make their way through the melee.

He'd never been this protective over anything before, and it honestly shocks him.

Man, the things this girl does to him.

* * *

An hour later, the security is getting looser and Austin and Ally slip away into a quiet hallway, switching their comms on and sliding gloves on.

"Alright, we're headed towards Owen's office," says Austin, quietly padding down to a maplewood door, Ally right behind him. The key to creeping somewhere you're not supposed to isn't crouching low and crawling forward, it's quiet confidence that lets you conjure up a believable excuse if someone catches you, and both Austin and Ally know this.

"Dez, did you turn off the security in Owen's office?" asks Ally, her hand hovering over the door handle.

"Yup, you should be able to get in without a password and be undetected," reassures Dez. "Honestly, though, for such a smart guy, his security isn't that great."

Ally snorts quietly, pushing the door open and stepping in. "Yeah, but you're a genius, Dez- literally."

"Don't encourage him, his ego is big enough already," grumbles Trish, and Ally smiles amusedly.

"Ally, you take that side of the room and I'll take this one, and we can meet up in the middle, okay?" Austin doesn't wait for an answer and immediately starts to sweep his side of the room for any type of evidence. "Do we have any idea what we're looking for, Dez?" he asks. "I mean, anything in this office could be evidence."

"Actually, HQ sent over some more details after you boarded the plane. It seems that they had an inside source planted already, and the source says that there should be a USB hidden somewhere that has all the incriminating evidence on it," explains Dez.

Moments later, Ally lets out a soft but triumphant "Got it!" She holds up a little USB stick, which had been previously taped to the back of a poster of the table of elements.

"Wow, that was easy," remarks Austin.

"Only 'cause I'm good at this," preens Ally. "Other people would have thought it was in that big safe under the painting over there." She motions to a painting of the solar system, and Austin's eyebrows shoot up.

Lifting the painting, he discovers that there is indeed a safe under it. "I didn't even notice that." There's respect shining in his eyes, and Ally feels quite smug.

"I guess you're just not as good as me," says Ally, going to open the door.

He's about to retort wittily to her remark, when a random security guard peeks in, sees the intruders, and instantly the hallway is flooded with hulking guards (in Versace, no less).

Ally's eyes widen; their timing is awful. Sighing, she drops the USB into a waterproof pocket in her bra specially designed for whenever she'd need it, zips it up, and gets into a fighting stance. One of the guards lashes out at her and the next second, she's taken him out with a tranquilizer dart. Austin is punching them out left and right, trying not to leave any permanent damage just like her.

In one unlucky moment when the pair takes a coordinated moment to moisten their eyeballs, a guard raises his gun at Ally, but before he can do anything, he's knocked out cold with a hard swing from Austin. He couldn't help it; this girl was his Achilles heel. "C'mon, let's go," he says roughly, pulling at the lapels of his suit. She tugs at the collar of her dress (she's changed back from the ballroom dancing one, thank God- she never would have been able to fight as well in that one) and takes her gun and shoots out one of the windows** (4)**. Quickly, she grabs Austin's hand and they jump out, escaping from the guards.

Their parachutes activate at the perfect time, and she blesses whoever invented this particular model. At this point, they're just falling and falling, but she's not scared. Hopefully, Trish and Dez understood enough of the last few hectic moments to understand that they'd had to jump out and would find them using the GPS tracker device embedded in her earrings and Austin's watch. She's in Austin's arms right now, their parachutes intertwined as one**(5)** and she's never felt more secure in her life, even as she's plummeting to the ground.

She's falling deeper and deeper for a boy who's head-over-heels for her, and to her, that's mission accomplished.

* * *

**A/N: Lord take the PRNDL, that was exhausting. **

**On the subject of updates, TOFK is first to be updated, then NESIWBE and then ATGL. Of course, I'm also doing these oneshots for my friends on Twitter, so I've got those to do as well.**

**(1) I know contacts aren't actually put in this way; I've got them myself so relax. (2) Imagine this to the tango scene in Another Cinderella Story, thanks. (3) In reality, GoGurt is Laura Marano's favorite food. (4) I know this isn't probably in real life, but for the sake of FanFiction, let's just pretend it is. (5) Don't try this at home.**

**In the summary, I mentioned SNAFU, and that's just Situation Normal: All Fucked Up.**

**Oh, and Sweetheart and Blondie were Austin and Ally's codenames, if you didn't figure that out already :)**

**~ Sabrina**


End file.
